


Make it Up To You

by Steerpike_Jennkings



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3095789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steerpike_Jennkings/pseuds/Steerpike_Jennkings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s just- I wanna make it up to you, anyway I can.”<br/>Bellamy rolled his eyes. “Fine, I’ll let you know if I need anything.”<br/>“I’m serious.” Jasper said keenly. “Whatever you want, I’m your guy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make it Up To You

            Bellamy crawled into the tent, exhausted from the events of the day. Clarke, Finn and Monty were missing, the Grounders could attack at any second, and Murphy had almost killed him and Jasper. He felt so fucking tired yet the stress kept his adrenaline rushing. The same feeling he had after drinking too much caffeine.

           Taking a shaky breath he flopped onto the small cot. He would be lucky to get even a few hours of sleep at this point without anyone running in to tell him something horrible was happening.

            “Bellamy?” A voice asked, lifting up the tents door.

            “Ah shit, what now?” he groaned, sitting up to reach for his gun.

            Jasper came inside the tent. “Nothing,” he stuttered, “I just wanted to say thank you, for saving my life...again”

            “Oh,” Bellamy fell back onto the bed. “It’s fine, don’t worry about it.”

            “No, it’s not ‘fine’.” He responded. “You’re our leader. If you had died today because of me, there would be no one to take your place.”

            “Clarke,” Bellamy pointed out.

            “Well, Clarke’s not here right now, and she probably isn’t coming back.” Jasper said, shifting his weight.

            Bellamy rolled over to look at Jasper. “I really don’t want to discuss this right now, okay Jasper?”

            Jasper nodded, but Bellamy could see the shine of tears rolling down Jaspers cheek in the faint light of the campfire. Wiping it away quickly Jasper took a deep breath.

            “It’s just- I wanna make it up to you, anyway I can.”

            Bellamy rolled his eyes. “Fine, I’ll let you know if I need anything.”

            “I’m serious.” Jasper said keenly. “Whatever you want, I’m your guy.”

            “Got it.” Bellamy scoffed.

            Jasper laughed awkwardly then nodded eagerly. “Cool.”

            Bellamy shook his head, unsure why Jasper was still just standing around his tent. “Is there anything else?”

            “Yeah…Um,” Jasper’s face turned red and he stuttered. “I-um-it’s just-you-um- you know what nevermind.” Jasper turned to leave.

            “Hey,” Bellamy stood up immediately, blocking Jasper from leaving. “What’s going on?”

            “Nothing, it was stupid.” Jasper looked all around the room except at Bellamy. Standing this close, Bellamy could still se the streaks of water down Jaspers cheek.

            “Tell me,” Bellamy’s voice was filled with threating authority and Jaspers face only grew redder.

            The teenager muttered something.

            “What?” Bellamy demanded.

            “I don’t want to talk about it.” Jasper said louder.

            Bellamy sighed. “Jasper, please. Is it about Murphy?”

            “No,” Jasper answered, looking up at Bellamy.

            “Then what?”

            Jasper leaned forward, forcing their lips to press. Without thinking Bellamy shoved Jasper backwards. The teenager fell onto his ass. His face was unreadable for a few seconds then suddenly melted into fear and embarrassment.

            “I’m sorry,” Jasper got up and tried to bypass Bellamy, but the older teen stepped aside, blocking his escape.

            “Whoa whoa!” Bellamy grasped Jaspers shoulders to hold him still. “Is that what this was about?”

            Jaspers face had gone completely red, and he looked like an animal trapped. “I shouldn’t have done that I’m so sorry!” he whimpered. “Please, don’t tell anyone, I’m so sorry!”

            Bellamy held Jasper still, trying to calm down the panicking teenager. “Why didn’t you just tell me?”

            “Yeah,” Jasper scoffed, “Hey Bellamy thanks for saving my ass multiple times and by the way I have a raging hard on for you.”

            Jaspers face looked horrified at what he had just said. “No no shit I shouldn’t have said that!”

            Bellamy wasn’t sure what to do. He’d been threatened by so much shit ever since they landed on earth. This wasn’t a threat, but it made him physically feel like it was. Bellamy’s heart pounded and his palms were growing sweaty holding onto Jaspers coat.

            They stood staring at each other, the camps voices and yells drowning to a hum. Bellamy bent forward, his lips pressed against Jaspers. Jasper’s lips shook nervously but moved in sync with Bellamy’s. When they pulled away from each other, Jasper laughed uncomfortably.

            “Whoa.”

            Bellamy smirked then bit his lower lip, looking Jasper up and down. “You want to make up for me saving your life right now?”

            “Hell yeah.” Jasper said eagerly.

            Bellamy locked their mouths again, this time with much more force. His hands ran wildly through Japser’s hair. Struggling to keep up with the change of pace, Jasper let Bellamy guide him backwards until his thighs pressed against the edge of the bed.

            Bellamy broke away and tore off his t-shirt. Jasper fumbled with unzipping his coat. Bellamy was already on top of him again, forcing him to sit down on the bed. Crawling over Jasper, Bellamy helped him out of his jacket and shirt. He sat up, Jaspers body pinned beneath him.

            Running his hand over Jaspers skin, Bellamy rubbed gently at Jasper’s nipple. “Having second thoughts?” He asked, noticing Jasper’s tenseness.

            The teen licked his lips and answered “No,” his voice cracking.

            Bellamy kissed down Jaspers chest and torso, until his lips met the edge of Jaspers pants. Using his teeth he unbuttoned Jaspers pants, his hands still massaging Jaspers nipples. Jasper was struggling to sit still; his panting and excitement caused his hips to squirm.

            Sliding one hand underneath Jasper’s body, Bellamy grabbed the worn denim and pulled down, exposing Jaspers-

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys, being able to write "Then they sucked each other" in that fancy author like way made me so fucking uncomfortable because I've never written smut before. In all honesty this was just practice to see if I could. Short answer: no.


End file.
